Securing the Future!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Securing the Future in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Ash Ketchum (Narrator): My master transformed into Super Saiyan 4 *(Ash, Kiawe, Lana, and Gladion *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Securing the Future! *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *Gladion: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Gozu:' What's going on? *'Matori:' Knock it off! That's mine line! *'Male Team Rocket Grunt:' There's straight ahead! Is that? *(They turn to see Tapu Koko blocking the ultra wormhole) *'Professor Kukui:' It's Tapu Koko! *'Matori:' Look out! *(Godzilla then shows up nearly hitting Team Rocket's flying vehicle with his right hand then he along with Mothra joins in to block the Ultra Wormhole preventing the Matori Matrix from trying to enter the Ultra Wormhole) *'Female Team Rocket Grunt:' We can't control the ship! *'Male Team Rocket Grunt:' Propulsion has decreased to 30%! *'Gozu:' What do we do? *(Matori snarls) *'Gozu:' Matori, make up your mind! *'Matori:' (Snarls) RETREAT NOW!! *(Matori and Team Rocket manage to retreat as Godzilla roars) *- *- *'Cell:' We're not done yet! We will get Necrozma! *'Justimon:' I don't think so Cell. *'Marcus Damon:' Cause it's fighting time! *- *- *- *'Quintessa:' No matter, I'll do this myself. *(Quintessa manage to enter through the Ultra Wormhole without the heroes noticing her) *- *- *(Cut back to Poipole's dark home) *'Kiawe:' (Groans) Everybody all right? *'Lana:' (Groans) Yeah. *'Emerl:' Ash, are you okay? *'Ash Ketchum:' I'm okay. *Tai Kamiya: *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: *Gladion: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon: '''Mothra! *(Rodan prepares to strike Mothra a final blow but then suddenly he stopped. Which revealed he got stung by Mothra's stinger and then falls down leaving Mothra exhausted and injured) *- *(King Ghidorah picks up Godzilla as he flies up into the sky taking with him and then lets go of him falling thousand feet down and crashes into the ground) *Ash Ketchum: Godzilla! *(Godzilla was too weak and injured to get up as Mothra appears behind his back as King Ghidorah growls on them) *Sakura Avalon: *- *- *(Mothra using her last strength flies towards Ghidorah preparing to attack him. But instead King Ghidorah fires his gravity beam on her and then explodes, disintegrates and killing the queen of the monster, much to our heroes shock in horror) *'Ash Ketchum:' Mothra no! *'Sakura Avalon:' Mothra! *'Li Showron:' No! *'Gatomon': No Mothra! *'Lillie:' But why? *Aisha: She sacrifice herself to save Godzilla. *(Tears stream down on Sakura's face) *(Philmac watches the event of Mothra died, shocked as well reminding him of the friend he lost) *'Philmac:' No! *(Mothra's ashes falls down onto Godzilla as he faints) *(Grandpa and Grandma Longneck watches in horror as they gasp) *Cera: No! *Ellie: She's gone! *'Kazu Shioda:' I don't believe it! I don't believe he got Mothra! *'Kenta Kitagawa:' We could be next...! We've got to get out of here, I can't take this! *Rika Nonaka: Mothra! No Mothra! *Jeri Katou: (Shredding tears) NOOOOO!!!!!!! *Calumon: Mothra! *Flain: She's dead! *Ducky: Oh no,no,no,no! *'Philmac:' He... he... he... killed... her... (He gets angry) *Mark EVO: King Ghidorah you monster! *- *- *(Philmac screams in anger and starts shooting at King Ghidorah.) *Philmac: (Start to shed tears)' DIIIIIEEE!!!!!!!' *- *- *Mark EVO: PHILMAC STOP!! GHIDORAH IS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!!! *(King Ghidorah fires Gravity Beam attack full power at Philmac and crashes into the mountain hard) *Mark EVO: PHILMAC!! *- *- *- *- *(King Ghidorah flies towards Godzilla and wraps around his enemy preparing to kill him) *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Necrozma! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *'Jeri Katou:' Long live... the king. (She faints) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Calumon:' Gallantmon watch out! *(Gallantmon turns to see the Mother D-Reaper trying to stop him from reaching Jeri. Before she could grab him, suddenly they turn to see Godzilla in his burning form letting out a roar at the D-Reaper and King Ghidorah) *'Mother D-Reaper:' What's this!? *'Gwen Tennyson:' It's Godzilla! *'Ben Tennyson:' Why is he glowing red? *'Izzy Izumi (Adventure Tri):' Mothra gave Godzilla a new power after she sacrifice herself to save him. *'Matt Ishida (Adventure Tri): Now Ghidorah and the D-Reaper finally met their match.' *Tai Kamiya (Adventure Tri): Yeah! *'Dr. Animo:' Attack! *(Burning Godzilla unleashes his powerful Thermonuclear Pulses vaporizing the D-Reaper and incinerating Ghidorah's wings) *'Mother D-Reaper:' Kill him! *(Ghidorah fires his gravity beam while the D-Reaper tries to attack Godzilla only to discover he is immune to Ghidorah's gravity beam while the numbers of D-Reaper are both destroyed) *'Mother D-Reaper:' What!? *(Burning Godzilla unleashes the same attack again destroying the D-Reaper along with their mother and destroying Ghidorah's right and left heads, leaving the middle left behind as Godzilla stomps on Ghidorah's chest harder and then explodes killing him) *'Sakuyamon:' The D-Reaper is gone. *'Sora Takenouchi (Adventure Tri):' That's a good sign. *Yamacha: I hope Godzilla win. *Krillin: Look! *(Suddenly something emerges from under the debris, it was Ghidorah's head still alive but Godzilla had the middle head on his mouth. Godzilla lets out his atomic breath destroying Ghidorah's head and kills him for good) *'MegaGargomon:' Godzilla defeated King Ghidorah. *'Justimon:' Great job Godzilla! *- *'Cera:' Yeah! Way to... *(Chomper's mother looks down at Cera and she smiles) *'Cera:' Woo! Yeah, alright! *- *- *'N.A.N.O.:' Wow! Good thing he's on our side. *Mark EVO: Yeah me too. *Philmac: (Smiles a little) Well done... Gojira. *- *- *- *'Philmac:' I'll go. *'Mark EVO:' What?! Wait a minute, you may have your sword and shield and your fighting moves, but you don't have your powers because Emerl took them away from you, you're not strong enough. *'N.A.N.O.:' He's right, the two of us are going to the Ultra Space. *'Philmac:' No, you two need to help our friends on this end, I'm going to the Ultra Space to help Team Robot and the others. Look, this was all my fault for all of this, I can't let any of you get involved for what I've done. *'Mark EVO:' No way, dude! You still need to recover after your fight against that Terios guy and King Ghidorah. *'Philmac:' I'm sorry guys, but I've got to try. *'Mark EVO:' (Sighs) Okay... But me and N.A.N.O. will go first. *'N.A.N.O.: And then you'll teach Quintessa a lesson and she shall never forget.' *'Philmac:' Wow, thanks and sorry. *Mark EVO: It's fine, we're just robots with serious issues, and we're happy for that. *Philmac: Yeah, but just take it easy. *- *- *- *(Quintessa arrives) *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Quintessa leave both our worlds and Ultra Space alone. *- *- *- *- *(Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. appears through the Ultra Wormhole.) *'Mark EVO:' Hey, we're back and we're here to kick your butt, Quintessa!! *'N.A.N.O.:' That's right! *- *(Mark summons his keyblade) *Ash Ketchum: Mark you got a keyblade. *Mark EVO: Yep! *Emerl: Great job Mark! *- *'Quintessa:' I'll make you pay dearly for interfering our plan and your titan friends for defeating our titans and the D-Reaper. There is no one to save you this time. *(Philmac suddenly arrived through the Ultra Wormhole.) *'Philmac:' Hey, Quintessa! SHUT UP!!! *(He hit her with his sword) *'Lillie:' It's Philmac! *'Quintessa:' You traitor! (She fires laser but Philmac dodges the incoming attack) *- *- *Mark EVO: GO PHILMAC!! *- *- *'Philmac:' I've walked a darker path when I lost everything long ago, never again! *'Quintessa:' Have you forgotten? We raise you as a warrior. *'Philmac:' SHUT UP, YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! YOU MADE THAT STUFF UP JUST SO I COULD JOIN YOU!! *'Mark EVO: He is one of us.' *(All heroes agree) *'Philmac:' I won't let you kill my friends! *'Quintessa:' Then I'll destory every one of Ash's friends starting with the girl. *'Mark EVO:' Lillie, Look out! *'Gladion:' Lillie! *'Lillie:' (Gasp in terror) *'Quintessa:' Die! *(Quintessa fires her laser aiming towards Lillie) *'Philmac:' Lillie! *(Philmac pushes Lillie away and then ends up getting hit by a laser, then crashes into a rock wall) *'Lillie:' Philmac! *(Philmac can be seen badly injured) *'Mark EVO:' No! *'Emerl:' Philmac! *'Gladion:' (Gasp in surprised) He... saved her! *'Quintessa:' (Growls in anger) How dare you saved her life! *'Philmac:' (Groans in pain) Hehe.... I told you... I won't let you kill them... '''YOU IDIOT!!' (Echoes) *(Everyone was shocked after what Philmac said to Quintessa.) *'Peridot:' Wow! I can't believe what he said that to her. *'Piccolo:' I did not see that coming when he said that. *'Quintessa:' How dare you to call me like that, now prepare to be destroyed!! *(She's preparing her final attack) *'Sakura Avalon:' Frogadier we can't let Quintessa win. *(Frogadier nod) *'Quintessa:' Time to say good-bye to that traitor for good. *'Sakura Avalon:' No! *(Frogadier rush to protect Philmac, she use Cut to stop Quintessa attacking him and then started to evolve.) *'Sakura Avalon:' (gasped) Frogadier! *'Ryo Akiyama:' What's happening to Frogadier? *'Yamacha:' It looks like her Frogadier started to evolve. *'Tien:' Now she finally met her match. *(Frogadier evolves into Greninja) *Ash Ketchum: Frogadier evolved into Greninja. *'Li Showron:' Wow! *'Ryo Sanada:' Rotom analyzes on Greninja. *'Rotom Pokedex:' You got it Ryo. Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. A Water and Dark type and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows. *'Sakura Avalon:' Greninja use Water Shuriken! *(She fire her new attack and hit Quintessa) *'Quintessa: '(Growls) *Koji Minamoto: Keep on going Greninja! *- *'Sakura Avalon:' We cannot let you win Quintessa *(Greninja transform into Sakura-Greninja) *'Gladion:' Her Greninja...! *'Emerl:' Transformed *Ash Ketchum: Wow! *Keroberos: Her Greninja! She's changed. *Sakura Avalon: Greninja use Aerial Ace! *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Say hello to our friend. *'Optimus Prime (2007):' BumbleBee! *'Ash Ketchum:' And my master Goku! *'Super Saiyan 4 Goku:' Time to say good-bye Quintessa. Kamehameha! *(They fire their attack and hit Quintessa and then she vaporize) *'Super Saiyan 4 Goku:' Float like a butterfly. *'BumbleBee (2007):' Sting like a bee. *'Emerl:' (He saw Phantom Dharak heading towards Ash) Ash look out! *(But it was too late Phantom Dharak caught Ash) *'Tai Kamiya:' Ash! *'Dharak:' Now I've got you Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:' Let go off me right now! *'Dharak:' Never! Not until I'll kill you as my ultimate revenge! *Emperor Barodius: That's right Dharak squeeze him like a grape. (evil laugh) *(Before Phantom Dharak squeeze Ash. The mysterious light on Ash started to glow *- *- *- *- *(In the distance a gigantic white dragon heard Ash's roar and then he started to move) *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' So that's... The Blinding One. *(Philmac passed out) *- *- *- *- *'Code Eve:' Congratulations Emerl, your teams,Gladion, Heilos,The Winx,and especially you Ash and Drago. Since you defeat Quintessa, Bardious, Dharak, and the villians I'll give you a gift for both Drago and Helios go first. *(Both Drago and Helios are began to evolve.) *'All Heroes:' (gasped) *(Drago evolves into Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid and Helios MK2 evolves into Darkus Infinity Helios.) *'Code Eve:' May I pronce you Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid and Darkus Infinity Helios. *'Dan Kuso:' Drago you evolve again you awesome. *'Drago:' I know it feels great. *'Helios:' Yeah and now we feel stronger than ever. *'Code Eve:' And finally the Winx Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna,Musa, and Aisha I give you the Sirenix box for you become the Sirenix, but to earn the Sirenix powers you must complete your quest before the next lunar cycle ends or you will lose your power forever. First you must to collect three mythical gems known as the Gem of Self-confidence, the Gem of Empathy and the Gem of Courage. The Guardians of Sirenix will be there to guide you. *'Bloom:' I understand Code Eve. Well girls looks like we got a quest to becoming Sirenix. *Ash Ketchum: And we will help you too. *'Emerl:' Count me in. *'Drago:' We can all help you to complete your quest to become the Sirenix. *(All heroes agree) *'Code Eve:' I like your high spirit Ash and now I give you and your friends new transformation.. *(Bloom and her friends are started to glow) *'Musa:' What's happening? *(The Harmonix music starts) *Code Eve: May I prounce you the Harmonix fairies. *(Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Aisha,and Musa are started to transform into Harmonix form.) *'Bloom:' Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! *'Flora:' Flora, Fairy of Nature! *'Stella:' Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *'Aisha:' Aisha, Fairy of Waves! *'Tecna:' Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *'Musa:' Musa, Fairy of Music! *(The transformation is complete.) *Ash Ketchum: Wow the Harmonix fairies now that's awesome. *'Jaden Yuki:' Yeah I'll say. *Fabia Sheen: Now you and your friends are much stronger now. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Naganadel:' Poipole decided to stay here and protect *- *- *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' It's Philmac, he's unconscious. *- *- *'Gmerl:' You really did it. *'Mark EVO and N.A.N.O.:' WE TOLD YOU SO!! *'Emerl:' What do I say about yelling at us? *'Mark EVO & N.A.N.O.:' Sorry sir it won't happened again. *'Emerl:' That's okay! *- *'Mark EVO:' Don't tell me you guys are gonna leave him here again, are you? *'All heroes:' No! *'Ash Ketchum:' We're not gonna leave him this time. We're taking him home with us. *'Mark EVO:' Really? *'Gladion:' (nod) Yes he save my sister and he'll come home with us. *'N.A.N.O.:' Not only that, he helped The DigiDestined and Godzilla stop King Ghidorah and D-Reaper. *- *'Goku:' We gotta take Philmac back home with us. *(All heroes agree) *'Emerl:' Hang on Philmac you're coming home with us. *(Mark EVO and Gmerl pick up Philmac) *'Mark EVO:' Hang on Philmac. *'Gmerl:' We got you. *- *- *- *(The heroes, Solgaleo and Lunala exit the Ultra Wormhole) *'Takato Matsuki:' Hey guys! *(Team Rocket are hidden behind the helicopter) *'Team Rocket:' Well all right! *'Meowth:' Now we'll finally have our Solgaleo and Lunala double prizes! *'Megatron (Predacon):' And we'll defeat the boy, the Maximals, and heroes for our ultimate prizes. This will be the final battle. *(But Bewear *'Team Rocket and the villians:' We're off with a new blast! *- *- *- *- *(The heroes looks at Sakura feeling sad and crying over Mothra's death) *'Sakura Avalon:' (Crying) Mothra... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I can't protect you from that evil three-headed dragon. I lost my connection since you are gone. I'll miss you. (Continues crying) *(Everyone watches in sadness seeing Sakura crying) *'Ash Ketchum:' We're sorry Sakura for your lost of your connection and a friend. *'Optimus Prime (2007):' So do we. *'Ducky:' Bye bye Mothra *- *- *'Littlefoot:' Don't cry Ducky *- *- *'Calumon:' Jeri. Wakey, wakey. *'Takato Matsuki:' Can you hear me? Jeri, it's me. *'Jeri Katou:' Takato... you came. *- *- *(Ash looks sad about Poipole) *'Takato Matsuki: '''Cheer up, Ash. You still got us. *Ash Ketchum: Thanks Takato. *- *- *'Lusamine:' Manalo, together we will live as one. *'Jeri Katou:' Everyone's... all together. *'Takato Matsuki:' Yeah. There's nothing can keep us apart. Right? What do you say, Guilmon? *(Guilmon nods) *'Calumon:' That's right. (Laughs) *'Lillie:' Look! *(The heroes look to see titans everywhere appearing in the Alola region surrounding to Godzilla) *'Gladion:' It's the other titans! *'Kiawe:' What are they doing here? *'Izzy Izumi:' They'd all come to the Alola region to see their new king. *'Goku:' Wow! *'Joe Kido:' Now King Ghidorah is gone that means we did it we won. *(Rodan suddenly appears to be alive lands on the ground and roared to Godzilla) *'Biyomon:' (Gasp) It's Rodan! *(Philmac tries to fight Rodan believing he's going to attack Godzilla, but Ash stopped him) *'Ash Ketchum:' Philmac, wait! *(Rodan bows to Godzilla) *'Li Showron:' He bowed down to Godzilla as the new king. *'Piccolo:' Yes, Godzilla is the new alpha and the new king of all monsters now, Ghidorah is no longer being their king. *'Ash Ketchum:' It is time. *(Godzilla nods) *(All the titans are bowing down to Godzilla while the heroes, their Pokemon teams, Philmac, Mark EVO, N.A.N.O., Lusamine, Wicke, Burnet, Professor Kukui, Incineroar, Faba, Solgaleo, Lunala, all the people and Pokemon of Alola watches as Godzilla the new alpha and the king of all monsters lets out a roar so mighty and loud) *(We now cut back to the Pokemon School) *'Bulma:' Now we got seven Dragon Balls to summon Shenron. *'Goku:' I think Ash could call Shenron. *'Ash Ketchum:' I can? *'Goku:' Yep. *'Emerl:' Go for it Ash! *'Dende:' Time to summon Shenron. *'Ash Ketchum:' Shenron, awaken! *(The seven dragon balls glow as Shenron rises and roars and then glares at the heroes) *'Tai Kamiya:' Whoa! He's huge! *'Cheetor:' What's new pussycat! *'Shenron:' Who has summoned me? *'Ash Ketchum:' It was me. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. *'Pikachu:' Pikachu. *'Ash Ketchum:' You must be Shenron. Right? *'Shenron:' Correct, young boy. Tell me one wish you desire. *'Ash Ketchum:' I wish for you to restore all the Pokemon world that was nearly destroyed from an evil titan named King Ghidorah and the D-Reaper, except all the villians and include those two themselves. *'Shenron:' As you wish. *(Shenron's eyes glows bright, restoring the entire Pokemon world) *'Shenron:' You're wish has been granted. Farewell! *(Shenron disappears as the seven dragon balls glows and scattered around unknown locations) *'Davis Motomiya:' The Dragon Balls have been scattered. *'Bulma:' *- *- *- *Mark EVO: Uh Guys, HE'S GONE! *(Everyone shocked that Philmac ran away again.) *'N.A.N.O.:' Ah! Where did he go?! *'Mark EVO:' Philmac can't be far, we'll find him and.... I guess we'll let Emerl decide what to do with him... *'Emerl:' I'll do that later. *'Tai Kamiya:' Come on guys let's find Philmac. *All Heroes: Yeah! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Both Drago and Helios evolves into Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid and Darkus Infinity Helios. The Winx has earn a new fairy powers of Harmonix for the quest to find three other gems so they will become Sirenix fairies. On top of that Sakura's Frogadier evolves into Greninja. * *(Later at the Pokemon school) *'Professor Kukui:' Hey. *(Everyone gasp in horror) *Sophocles: *- *'Mark EVO:' OH NO! *'Professor Kukui:' No I just got a bad cold. *( *'Kiawe:' *'Ash Ketchum:' *- *- *'Everyone:' Alola! *Narrator: As the journey continues. *(Epilogue) *(We see Philmac at the beach and thinking about what he's done.) *'Philmac:' (Sighs) I can't believe I've go that far on Team Robot and they're friends, I mean I did go a little too far on Unova and Kalos, but I really cross the line on this one... and because of that, I lost all my powers and everybody has turn against me for what I've done.... It's great that we all saved Alola, but pretty soon they might banish me somewhere I won't escape from... I should just enjoy the view while I can.... (Stares at the sea) *(We then see Team Robot, Mark EVO, Ash and Lillie looking for Philmac and they found him alone.) *'Mark EVO:' There he is, are you really sure you're gonna be okay talking to him Lillie? *'Lillie:' (nod) *'Mark EVO:' What about you, Emerl? *'Emerl: Yes Mark, I'll be just fine. *Koji Minomoto: It won't be long. *'''Mark EVO: Very well, I'll leave you guys alone. Just take it easy on him, okay? *'Gmerl:' Don't worry Mark we will. *(As they walk towards to Philmac) *'Emerl:' Philmac we need to talk. *'Philmac:' (Sighs) What is it...? *'Emerl:' We just want to say is thank you for saving the Alola region and world. *'Philmac:' Yeah, but I don't forgiveness anymore. *'Mark EVO:' Philmac everyone will forgive you. *'Gmerl:' Mark's right and we could've save the Pokemon world and the universe without you Philmac. *'Philmac:' Look, I know we save the world and it's awesome, but I really cost you guys so much trouble in the past. All did was push you guys out of the way, always leave without telling you, and the worst part... I tried to kill you all just so you can stop interfering me... I'm a cold-hearted robot who doesn't care about anybody but himself...! *'Gmerl:' Don't blame yourself Philmac. *'Philmac:' Don't be... the only solution... is for me leave this world and go to exile forever. *'Mark EVO:' Philmac you can't be serious. *'Philmac:' I've already hurt you all too many times, I can't do this anymore! *'Emerl:' (Sigh) Okay Philmac I'll open the portal for you. *(He opened the portal device for him) *'Mark EVO:' (Feeling sad) I'm going to miss you so much. *'Philmac:' Yeah... and I'll miss you too Mark EVO.... Well guys... this is good bye. *(Just as Philmac was about to enter the portal someone suddenly closed the portal shut right in front of him.) *'Team Robot, Ash Ketchum, Mark EVO & Philmac:' WHAT?! *(Everyone look back and it was Lillie who closed the portal.) *'Mark EVO:' Lillie?! *(Lillie throws the portal device into the ocean.) *'Emerl:' But why? *(Lillie walk towards Philmac and looking very upset) *'Philmac:' (Feeling worried) I don't understand, why did you prevent me from-- *(Lillie immediately slaps Philmac in the face but it was censored.) *'Mark EVO:' Eek! *'Emerl:' That's gotta leave the mark! *(Philmac fell in the ground.) *'Lillie:' I can't believe you, Philmac! *'Philmac:' Lillie, What's your problem?! *'Lillie:' First you were trying to kill my mother and so as my friends and now you risk you're life to save me and almost killed yourself! *'Philmac:' But Lillie, did you see what I have done and everything what I did?! *'Lillie: '''I know, but *'Philmac:' I already cost enough damage, so I have to run away! *'Lillie:' No more running away Philmac! *'Emerl:' Lillie's right Philmac no more running away. *'Philmac:' But... I'm an anti-hero and I have darkness within me, I'm always alone. *'Lillie:' You're not alone! Philmac... What you said before maybe true, but it doesn't matter anymore. I hated you at first, but now I see who you truly are from the moment you save my life back then. You're not a bad guy, you're just a kind hero who lost your way into the path of darkness. And the only way to bring you back, is for someone tell you that you're not alone anymore. *'Ash Ketchum:' She's right. You still got us as you're new family. *'Mark EVO:' You Philmac are the real true hero now. Besides, Lillie has one thing to say to you after you left. *'Lillie:' Philmac... *(Lillie slowly hugs Philmac.) *'Lillie:' Thank you... Thank you so much... For saving me. *(Philmac suddenly felt his sealed heart was completely broken and turn his eyes from cyan into pure blue.) *'Philmac:' (Crying) *'Gmerl:' He's really crying! *'Mark EVO:' Philmac....!!! *(Then Philmac hugs Lillie back.) *'Philmac:' (Crying) I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! *'Lillie:' It's okay Philmac... It's okay... *'N.A.N.O:' Look at his sealed heart is completely broken. *'Mark EVO:' (Talking in his mind) His pure heart he locked up for all these years is gone, that's Philmac's true self. His real self. *'Lillie:' Feeling better now, Philmac? *'Philmac:' Yeah. (Whipping off his tears) Oh man... I haven't cried like that in a long time... *'Emerl:' You okay Philmac? *(Philmac looks at Emerl with a warm smile.) *'Philmac:' Yeah, thank you for asking. *'Mark EVO:' Philmac, your eyes, they're blue. *'Philmac:' Oh, looks like my eyes are normal now. *'Ash Ketchum:' You're back to normal. *'Gmerl:' Wow. That's your real eyes? *'Yoshi:' Cool. *'Donkey Kong:' Yeah. *'Mark EVO:' I knew someday he'll be back to normal self again. *(Lillie hold Philmac's hand and look at him.) *'Lillie:' Philmac... I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll help out yours and our friends the right way, protect innocent people and befriends with everyone, please. *'Philmac:' (Blushing a little) Okay... I promise. *(Lillie smiles.) *'Emerl:' And promise me that you behave yourself, and be-- *'Philmac:' A good member of your team? Thanks but... I don't wanna be part of your team, but.... I wanna be part of your family. (Smiles calmly) *'Emerl:' (Smiles) Sounds good. *'Mark EVO:' Welcome back Philmac! *'N.A.N.O.:' (Voice) Can we come out now, we're crying tears of joy here! *'Gmerl:' Come guys let's celebrate for Philmac now part of our family. *'Philmac:' Wait, don't tell me you brought-- *'Mark EVO:' Everybody. *(Our heroes arrived and they're all happy that Philmac is finally reformed.) *'Beast Boy:' Time for our celebration. *'Ed:' Happy for Ed! *'Cyborg:' Looks like you're back to normal self. *'Mallow:' I'm so happy for you Philmac. *'Gohan:' Guys! You've got to take a look at this. *'Emerl:' What is it, Gohan? *'Gohan:' I recieved a news going on from Monarch. Look. *(Gohan brings out an ipad to show everyone an image shows another Mothra egg) *'Mark EVO:' Wait, that's-- *'Ash Ketchum:' Another Mothra egg. *'Philmac': So which means... *'Emerl:' Mothra will return! *(Sakura is happy to see Mothra) *'Sakura Avalon:' Mothra is coming back! That means I'll be able to reconnect her again. Oh, boy! *(Everyone cheers) *'Philmac:' (Talking in his mind) Heh, what a miracle for her. *(Philmac looking at our heroes cheering reminds him of his friends in the past.) *'Philmac:' (Smile a little) *'Mark EVO:' Come on, let's go celebrate! *'Everyone:' Yeah! *(Our heroes leave to celebrate they're victory, but Philmac stop for a minute to look at the stars.) *'Philmac:' (Talking in his mind) I'm sorry, Minerva, you may not forgive me for what I've done, but I will have my revenge and find out who killed you... I swear it. *'Lillie:' Philmac, come on! *'Gmerl:' Yeah! *'Philmac:''' Coming! *(Philmac runs to join the heroes to celebrate) *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts